


Coffee House Confidential

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small, fluffy ficlet. With Cam, Evan and Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee House Confidential

He comes into the coffee shop several times a week, orders a grande black coffee and sits at a table by the window. He pulls out a smartphone or a tablet and stays for an hour, then he logs off and leaves.

Sometimes he's wearing jeans, a dark t-shirt, and on cool days, a leather bomber jacket. Sometimes he's wearing USAF BDUs. She's seen a lot of men in those, so it's not a surprise. She had him pegged for military a while ago. He's tall, rangy, with sky blue eyes, a shy smile, and a devastating voice. He's always polite, and much to her chagrin, calls her ma'am.

The patch on his jacket reads, _Lt. Col. Mitchell_.

He has a tendency to vanish for days and return looking tired and occasionally bruised; but he just gives her his order, pays, and tips her well. He seems lonely.

Once in a while, he'll come in with a blond woman who is also wearing BDUs, or a black-haired woman with an accent and a wide, mischievous smile. He seems happier when they're together, but she doesn't see any romantic sparks between them, just friendship. They sit, drink coffee, talk, laugh. They seem more like family than anything else.

One day, when the rain is slanting down in sheets and the wind is blowing from the cold heights of the mountains, he enters the shop, shakes out his jacket and places his usual order. He wraps his hands around the cup like it's a lifeline. He goes to his usual table, pulls out his phone and taps out a text. He's deeply involved in reading something, sipping his coffee. He's rubbing his forehead like he has a headache. She hopes the hot coffee will help with the chill and the headache.

Ten minutes later, the door opens and a new customer comes in. He orders a latte, and inhales the fragrance like it was a drug. He closes his eyes and smiles. "Heaven," he says, "comes in a cup." His eyes are very blue, ridiculously long-lashed. His dark hair is wet. He runs his hands through it, shaking the drops from it. They fall on her counter and he blushes. "Sorry. It's really pouring out there."

She hands his latte to him and he turns away from the counter. His eyes open wide and she reaches out to snag the cup from his hand before he can drop it. "Cam?" he gasps, staring at her favorite customer like he's the sun and the moon all in one.

Mitchell looks up, his own eyes widening and warming. He pushes away from the table and crosses the small room in three long strides. "Evan? My God, why didn't you call me?"

Then they are hugging, not like best buddies, but with their arms wrapped tight around each other; as if fitting the length of their bodies together is all that matters in the world. _Lovers,_ she thinks. Her cheeks flame, but she can't stop looking.

They are so beautiful together, so heartbreaking. So ... in love. She clears her throat and they spring apart.

"Umm ... sorry," Mitchell apologizes.

She wipes her eyes. "No reason."

Evan ... it's a nice name, she thinks ... tells Mitchell he'll be right back and goes into the men's room. She takes his latte to the table. "Can I get you a refill?" she asks.

He smiles at her. "Thanks, but we won't be here that long." He blushes because he knows what she's thinking.

"You look happy," she says. "I've been here for three months, and this is the first time I've ever seen you look happy."

"I am happy. But ... what you saw, it shouldn't have happened."

"Coffee shop confidential," she says. "What happens here, stays here."

He laughs. "Thank you."

Evan returns, his hair a bit less damp. "So, coffee?"

"Maybe we can get it to go?" There is hope in Mitchell's eyes, and so much love.

"Can we do that?" He looks at her, like Mitchell, with hope.

"Sure." She gets their coffees from the table reheats them, caps them with lids. "It's a beautiful day."

They smile, look out the window where the rain has finally lessened to a drizzle. Mitchell turns at Evan. "It would be a nice day in a hurricane," he says. He gives her a warm and heartfelt, "Thank you."

She watches them leave. They aren't touching, but they are close, shoulders brushing, and Mitchell is smiling, laughing, gesturing.

It's like the sun has come out. She watches them for a moment, then turns to her next customer. "What can I brew for you?" she asks.

The woman smiles. She tilts her head toward the window. "I'll have what they're having."

 **The End**


End file.
